agente secreto
by Pamela753
Summary: esta es la historia de dos amigos que se conocen hace mucho tiempo pero necesitaran la ayuda de los niños elegidos y sus compañeros digimon.
1. el agente secreto

El agente secreto:

Mientras en la agencia de los agentes:

?: takeru necesito que valla a la oficina de la jefa a hora

Takeru: ok, ya voy

Voy entrando a la oficina :

Takeru: hola que sucede?

sra Takaishi : hola hijo si paso algo

Takeru: ok, que es mama?

sra Takaishi: lo que pasa es hay problemas con un digimon?

Takeru: que? Un digimon segura?

sra Takaishi: si y necesito ayuda para derrotarlo

Takeru: bueno no habrá problema porque yo y patamon podemos con el

sra Takaishi: no, vas a ir tu solo a ese lugar

Takeru: porque?

sra Takaishi: ni tu ni ken podrán con el

Takeru: que quiere decir?

sra Takaishi: es muy poderoso mas que patamon y wormon

Takeru: y que vamos a hacer?

sra Takaishi: necesito a omegamon y imperdiadramon

Takeru: me quiere decir que vas a llamar a los otros niños elegidos?

sra Takaishi: si takeru

Takeru: pero ellos no saben que soy agente

sra Takaishi: exactamente por eso los otros agentes los van a buscar

Ken: disculpe me pero para que me llamo?

sra Takaishi: si, ken te llame porque apareció otro digimon muy poderoso y voy a pedir ayuda a los otros niños elegido

Ken: que? Sabrán también que soy agente

sra Takaishi: por eso quiero que vuelvas a tu casa y finjas que no sabes nada de esto entendido

Ken: de acuerdo sra Takaishi

Takeru: y que pasa conmigo?

sra Takaishi: tu te vas a quedar aquí de acuerdo

Takeru: si no tengo otra opciones

sra Takaishi: vallan a su lugares si

Todos: si, sra Takaishi

En la casa de los kamiya:

Kari: hermano?

Tai: que kari?

Kari: te preguntaba que quieres para almorzar?

Tai: cualquier cosa kari

Kari: ok tai

Tocan la puerta de la casa:

Sra kamiya: ya voy si que le ofrece?

?: hola sra kamiya necesito a sus hijos taichi y hikari kamiya

Sra kamiya: si a hora los llamó tai kari

Tai: que pasa mama?

Kari: si que ocurre?

Sra kamiya: este hombre quiere hablar con ustedes

Tai: quien eres?

Agente: hola chicos soy agente de la cia necesito que vengan conmigo y sus digimon

Kari: hay problemas?

Agente: no lo se pero me mandaron que los buscaran

Tai: de acuerdo ahí vamos agumon

Kari: ven gatomon ya venimos mama

Sra kamiya: de acuerdo chicos tengan cuidado si

Tai: lo tendremos mama adiós

Agente: vengan suban al auto por favor

Todo: si

En la casa de ishida:

Sr ishida: que vas a hacer matt?

Matt: no lo se pensaba juntar me hoy con takeru

Sr ishida: bueno

Matt: si tal vez haga eso

Tocan la puerta de la casa:

Sr ishida: quien es?

?: necesito hablar con yamato ishida

Sr ishida: si ahí lo llamó matt!

Matt: que pasa papa?

Sr ishida este hombre quiere hablar con vos

Matt: quien SOS?

Agente: soy un agente de la cia necesito que venga usted y su digimon

Matt: hay problemas con un digimon?

Agente: creo que si

Matt: hay voy gabumon ven

Agente: por favor suba al auto

Matt: si ahí voy

Llegando al lugar del destino:

Tai: donde estamos?

Kari: no se

?: tai, kari

Tai: matt, estas aquí?

Matt: si por lo visto no soy el único

?: tai, kari, matt

Matt: sora estas bien?

Sora: si matt a ustedes también lo llamó

Todos: si

?: tai, kari,matt,sora

Sora: mimi tu también

Mimi: si y no vine sola

izzy: hola chicos

Todos: hola izzy

Tai: trajiste tu computadora?

izzy: si me digieron que la trajeran

Tai: quienes son estos hombres?

Matt: no lo se y saben de los digimon

?:tai,kari,matt,sora,mimi,  
izzy

Matt: jou que haces aquí?

Jou: yo debería decir lo mismo

?:tai,kari,matt,sora,mimi,  
izzy,jou

Jou: hey, chicos que hacen aquí?

Ken: nos llamaron y por lo visto a ustedes también

Todos: si

Davis: que esta pasando?

Cody: no lo se davis me gustaría saber

Yolei: a mi también porque saben de los digimon

Sora: si es raro todo esto

Jou: porque llamaron al todo el grupo

Sora: que vas a hacer tai?

Tai: voy a preguntar porque nos llamaron?

Tai: disculpe nos podes decir que hacemos acá?

Agente: lo siento pero no puedo darte esa información

Tai: que?

Agente: el agente que esta a cargo de esta misión le va a decir todo lo que quiere saber Tai: ok

Matt: que hacemos?

Tai: no se matt

Agente: ahí va a venir el jefe de esta misión niños elegidos

todos: bueno

?: hola niños elegidos

Todos se dieron vuelta y se sorprendieron quien era


	2. el agente secreto n2

Capitulo dos: presentándose a los niños elegidos:

?: hola niños elegidos

Todos se dieron vuelta se quedaron sorprendido al ver quien era:

Matt: takeru?

Takeru: así es matt

Tai: tu nos llamaste?

Takeru: no pero si la que manda este lugar

Todos: que?

Davis: dime que esto es una broma?

Takeru: quisiera decir que si pero no

Kari: quien eres en realidad takeru?

Takeru: kari y chicos yo soy un agente de la cia

Tai: estas jodiendo verdad

Takeru: no tai es verdad

izzy: para que nos llamaste takeru?

Takeru: de acuerdo venga conmigo y le voy a explicar todo lo que pasa aquí entendido

Todos: si takeru

Entrando una vez en el edificio:

Tai: nos podes decir porque estamos aquí?

Takeru: no le puedo decir

Todos: que?

Matt: como no vas a decir que esta pasando?

Takeru: no aquí sino allá

Todos: oh

izzy: esto es increíble

Takeru: gracias izzy

Davis: porque nos llamaste takeru?

Takeru: de acuerdo lo que pasa es

?: hola niños elegidos

Todos se quedaron sorprendido no lo podían creer:

Matt: madre?

sra Takaishi: así es matt

Tai: pero como es posible esto?

Takeru: niños elegidos les presento a la jefa de este lugar

Todos: que?

Sra Takaishi: así es chicos yo soy la que manda este lugar

Matt: porque no me dijiste nada mama

Sra Takaishi: no te dije nada matt porque por seguridad nacional y le pedí a takeru que no te dijera nada de esto

Matt: no puedo creerlo

Tai: nosotros tampoco

Sra Takaishi : no lo culpen a el yo le pedí que no dijera nada de esto takeru diles lo que pasa aquí

Takeru: ok, escuchen hay un problema

Tai: que clase de problema?

Takeru: con un digimon

Todos: que?

Takeru: así chicos

Sra Takaishi: por eso los llame necesito a omegamon y imperdiadramon también los demás digimon

izzy: que clase de digimon es?

Takeru: les dijo?

Sra Takaishi: si dile takeru

Takeru: es el nivel mas alto

Tai: como que nivel mas alto?

izzy: seria nivel mega verdad?

Todos: que?

Takeru: así es izzy es el nivel mega por eso cuando fui con patamon no podimos con el porque el no llego todavía al nivel mega

Todos : oh

Sra Takaishi: por eso necesito su ayuda con el digimon

Tai: y si nos negamos?

Sra Takaishi : los enviaré a calabozo y veré que después los castigaré por eso

Todos: oh

Takeru: mama! Deja de decir eso si por favor no los asustes

Sra Takaishi: estaba bromeando chicos no le voy a hacer eso

Tai: oh, menos mal

Davis: yo creía que iba enserio

Sra Takaishi: no chicos

Takeru: que van a hacer chicos?

Tai: que dicen?

Todos: si

Takeru: ok, bien izzy trajiste la computandora?

izzy: si aquí la tengo takeru Takeru: me la prestas un segundo te prometo que no la voy a romper

izzy: si aquí tienes

Takeru: gracias izzy

izzy: que vas a hacer takeru?

Takeru: te voy a poner un nuevo programa porque después lo vamos a necesitar

izzy: ah, bueno

Takeru: listo! Aquí tienes izzy

izzy: wow gracias takeru

Takeru: de nada

alerta de intrusos repito alerta de intrusos:

Tai: que pasa?

Takeru: entraron a la base

Todos: que?

Matt: quien entro a la base?

Takeru: sobre eso es que hay otros agentes malos

Todos: que?

Sora: que hacemos?

Sra Takaishi: tranquilos chicos todo va estar bien Takeru?

Takeru: si mama

Sra Takaishi: ve con los demás agente y ten cuidado

Takeru: si, mama

Matt: que vas a hacer takeru?

Unas de las paredes sale un arco y flechas takeru las agarras

Agente: señora Takaishi que hacemos?

Takeru: un grupo venga conmigo y el otro se quede con los niños elegidos

Matt: adonde crees que vas?

Takeru: no me esperes matt, izzy vas a necesitar este código para poder usar el programa

izzy: ok, pero porque me los das vas a volver no?

Takeru: no lo se izzy por eso te doy el código es 520187634152789 con ese código vas a poder entrar

matt: ten cuidado takeru

Takeru: lo tendré matt vallan al refugio a hora los demás agente venga conmigo

Sra Takaishi : suerte hijo

Agente: venga conmigo chicos y usted también señora

Sra Takaishi : bueno niños vengan si

Todos: si sra Takaishi

Una vez en el refugio estaban los niños elegidos:

Kari: hermano que esta pasando?

Tai: no lo se kari pero tranquila va estar todo bien Kari: eso espero tai

Sora: que le pasara a takeru?

Sra Takaishi : tranquila no le pasara nada malo eso espero

Matt: porque no me dijiste nada sobre esto mama?

Sra Takaishi : lo hice para cuidarte a ti y a tu padre por eso me separe de el

Matt: el sabe de esto mama?

Sra Takaishi: no sabe nada de esto solo takeru

Matt: porque el esta metido en esto mama?

Sra Takaishi: yo insistía a tu padre que se quedara con takeru pero como era muy pequeño y necesitaba la justicia me dio su tenencia completa pero tenia que llevarlo a la agencia así que el se quedaba aquí y los otros agentes lo cuidaban mientras yo trabajaba y desde ese día el se convirtió en agente

Matt: ok, a hora entiendo un poco mas

Sra Takaishi : no es su culpa si no mía matt lo siento mucho hijo

Matt: esta bien mama te perdono

Tai: que pasa?

Agente: dicen que ya terminaron los además

Kari: y takeru?

Alguien entra al refugio :

Sra Takaishi: hijo esta bien?

Takeru: si mamá no me paso nada

Jou: y quien eran?

Takeru: para mi sabían que venían los niños elegidos

Todos: que?

Sra Takaishi: que quieres decir que alguien dijo algo

Takeru: no lo se pero escuche justo unos de ellos hablar sobre los niños elegidos

Jou: y a hora?

Sra Takaishi: sera mejor que se queden aquí por un tiempo

Todos: que?

Davis: no podemos quedarnos tenemos cosas que hacer en el mundo real

Tai: si es cierto que pasara con nuestros padres?

Sra Takaishi: yo me voy a encargar de eso

Jou: si no tenemos otra opciones

Davis: donde nos quedaremos?

Sra Takaishi: takeru llevarlos al lugar de entrenamiento ahí les diré lo siguiente

Takeru: bueno mama chicos vengan conmigo si

Todos: bueno takeru


	3. agente secreto n3

Agente secreto capítulo n3: en el entrenamiento

Llegando al lugar de entrenamiento:

Matt: porque no me dijiste nada takeru?

Takeru: es que no podía decírtelo

Matt: ellos te obligaron que no dijeras nada?

Takeru: no lo que pasa es lo siguiente

Matt: que cosa?

Takeru: esto es una norma que tenemos que seguir si o si no tenemos elección

Matt: ah, ya veo como se manejan aquí

Takeru: es complicado matt

Davis: te quiero preguntar algo takeru?

Takeru: que cosa davis?

Davis: cuando nos conocimos eras ya un agente?

Takeru: si davis es verdad ya era agente en ese tiempo

Todos: que?

Tai: cuando fuiste al campamento y al digimundo ya eras un agente en ese momento?

Takeru: si, tai es verdad yo me convertí en agente a los seis años de edad

Tai: pero porque nos dimos cuenta?

Takeru: porque fingía en todo momento

Tai: a hora entiendo

Kari: fingir en que takeru?

Takeru: en no saber nadar oh tener miedo las alturas cosas así kari

Kari: ah

Tai: que este lugar takeru?

takeru: este lugar es la zona de entrenamiento tai

Tai: que clase de entrenamiento?

Takeru: por ejemplo practicar con cualquier tipo de armas y también peleas

Tai: wow

izzy: que clase de armas?

Takeru: por ejemplo pistolas, arco con flecha y peleas a mano ó con herramientas

Todos: wow

izzy: que seria con herramientas?

Takeru: seria con cuchillos y palos

Todos: wow

Jou: se lastiman cuando pelean?

Takeru: si, porque nosotros entrenamos como si fuera la vida real mas fácil de explicar seria si vamos en una misión debemos estar preparados por lo que sea en el momento

Jou: oh, y tu te lastimado por hacer eso?

Takeru: si, me eh lastimado jou

Todos: que?

Yolei: sebes de tecnología?

Takeru: si, se de tecnología yolei

Yolei: como que?

Takeru: descargar programas importantes de la empresa y sobre todo saber utilizar bien una computadora

Yolei: wow

Ken: osea que sabes mas que izzy?

izzy: que?

Takeru: digamos que si se mas que izzy

Tai: izzy tiene competencia

izzy: bueno

davis: y que hacemos a hora?

Matt: no se davis

Sora: takeru porque nos muestra un poco lo que hacen acá mientras esperamos a tu mama

Todos: si, por favor

Takeru: seguro chicos

Todos : si takeru

Takeru: ok, vengan si

Todos: de acuerdo takeru

Entrando zona de entrenamiento parte uno:

izzy: porque se llama zona de entrenamiento parte uno takeru?

Takeru: en esta zona se divide en dos la primera se trata de las armas y la segunda parte las peleas

Davis: que hacen aquí?

Takeru: en la parte uno vos podes elegir dos armas y tiene cierto tiempo pasas de nivel

Davis: seria como los videojuegos?

Takeru: algo así pero esto no es un juego es la vida real davis

Davis: wow

Matt: porque dos armas?

Takeru: cuando nos vamos en una misión tenemos dos armas

Tai: y que elegirías vos takeru?

Takeru: bueno eligiera el arco con flechas y una pistola chica

Tai: me estas diciendo que sabes disparar?

Takeru: si, se disparar tai

Tai: bueno me sorprende takeru

Mimi: has matado alguien takeru?

todos: mimi!

Takeru: esta bien chicos, no EH matado a alguien mimi solo EH herido a personas

Mimi: ah bueno quería saber nomas

Agente: chicos ahí viene la jefa

Todos: bueno

sra Takaishi: niños elegidos venga por favor

Todos: si, sra Takaishi

sra Takaishi: necesito que vengan al centro de mando

Todos: si


End file.
